1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter, a backlight assembly having the inverter and a display apparatus having the inverter. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inverter used for a display apparatus, a backlight assembly having the inverter and a display apparatus having the inverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has various characteristics such as light weight, low power consumption and low driving voltage. Thus, the LCD apparatus has been used in various fields, such as in, monitors, notebook computers, mobile phones and large television receiver sets. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images by using optical transmittance of liquid crystals and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The backlight assembly includes lamps disposed substantially parallel with each other and an inverter applying driving power to the lamps. The lamps may include cold cathode fluorescent lamps (“CCFLs”) having a rod shape.
The CCFLs require excessive power to generate light during an initial driving period. That is, the inverter applies the excessive power to the CCFLs during the initial driving period. The CCFLs consume more power during the initial driving period than a normal driving period. The initial driving period is usually called a power overshoot period.
As a result, the power consumption of the initial driving period is excessively higher than that of the normal driving period, so that the amount of the power applied to the lamps using the inverter is restricted.